100 One-Shot's
by Leaf of Shining Moss
Summary: This is Prin Pardus's 100 One-Shot Challenge. Each chapter needs to be 1,500 words. They all have set themes. This is my version/try of it. Most of the story's will be depressing. Most of them will have poems. Most of them will have death. Rated T for violence and to be safe.
1. 0 - Themes

** I am doing the 100 One-shot Challenge by Prin Pardus! If you want to do so, PM Prin Pardus to tell her. **

**The Rules:**

**1.) Themes must be done in order.**

**2.) It's your choice on how you interpret the themes. You can take a spin on any of them.**

**3.) So far, there is no end date. Keep in touch with Prin Pardus's One-Shot Book to see if she set's one.**

**4.) Entries must be at least 1,500 words each. **

**-THEMES-**

**0. Themes**

**1. Injured**

**2. Sinking**

**3. Father**

**4. Exploit**

**5. Boredom**

**6. Art of Conversation**

**7. Take Your Best Shot**

**8. Creativity**

**9. Flash**

**10. Puzzling Words**

**11. Ill**

**12. Skeleton**

**13. Nothing**

**14. Servitude**

**15. Possibilities**

**16. Weightless**

**17. Just Say It**

**18. Last Words**

**19. Immature**

**20. Blazing**

**21. Help**

**22. Presence**

**23. Because**

**24. Forced**

**25. Reversed**

**26. Cast Away**

**27. Emotions**

**28. Questions**

**29. Wishing**

**30. Crackling**

**31. Curl Up**

**32. Together**

**33. Look Again**

**34. Brief**

**35. Space**

**36. Special**

**37. Jinx**

**38. Stop Fussing**

**39. Cozy**

**40. Breaking**

**41. Either Or**

**42. Tell Me a Story**

**43. Waiting**

**44. Willpower**

**45. Who Am I?**

**46. Idol**

**47. Unseen**

**48. Just Try**

**49. For Me?**

**50. Your Choice**

**53. Ceremony**

**54. Lightning**

**55. Protection**

**56. Stay With Me**

**57. Mint**

**58. Rescue**

**59. Dominant**

**60. Thief**

**61. Deserter**

**62. Stolen**

**63. Sarcasm**

**64. Darling**

**65. How Much is too Much?**

**66. Over**

**67. TryAgain**

**68. Hidden**

**69. Forgotten**

**70. The First Time**

**71. Aging**

**72. Soldiers**

**73. Justice**

**74. Tread Carefully**

**75. One False Step**

**76. Connection**

**77. Mess**

**78. It Can't Be**

**79. In Due Time**

**80. Awake**

**81. Delicious**

**82. Fallen**

**83. Trickery**

**84. Around the Bend**

**85. Well Traveled**

**86. Choices**

**87. Surplus**

**88. Rough**

**89. If**

**90. Friend**

**91. Found Not Lost**

**92. Spiral**

**93. Deep**

**94. I Could Have**

**95. Desirable**

**96. Resentment**

**97. Build Up**

**98. Inch by Inch**

**99. Dilemma**

**100. Blue Sky**

**So, that is all! Oh yeah, before I forget, here is a short story so this fits the guidelines.**

I watched as my sister complained about getting her pelts liked clean for their apprentice ceremony. I didn't see the big deal. It had to be done sometime and it's not like it hurt. My sister, Fernkit, was currently the one doing all of the complaining. Meanwhile, Toadkit just watched.

"I can do it myself!" she shouted at their mother, Iceflower.

"Right now, I will do it!" Iceflower shouted back.

"Why doesn't Birchkit have to get his cleaned?"

"His isclean already!"

I almost laughed at that. I had avoided the mud puddle they had gone into earlier that day. Fernkit had ran right through it, splashing Toadkit.

"What about Toadkit?"

"He is next."

"Oh." That seemed to shut Fernkit up.

Soon Fernkit was clean. Toadkit only grumbled a little bit but didn't complain. This caused his cleaning to go way faster than Fernkit's. Soon they were all clean and ready as Vinestar climbed onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Vinestar called.

"Today It is time to make Thunderclan stronger. We have had a hard Leafbare, but this Newleaf bring three new apprentices!" The clan cheered.

"Birchkit, Toadkit, Fernkit, please step forward."

"Fernkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Fernpaw." He looked into the clan. "Dapplerose, you are ready for your first apprentice. Thornshade has taught you to be loyal and kind and I hope you pass down these virtues to Fernpaw."

"Toadkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Toadpaw." Looking back at the rest of the clan he chose the mentor. "Redstorm, you taught Minnowleaf well. I hope you pass all of your skills down to Toadpaw."

"Birchkit," I was nervous to say the least. "until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Birchpaw." As Vinestar looked to the clan once more, I thought about who it could be. Fernkit was given a nice mentor to calm her attitude. Toadkit got a brave and loyal tom to make him more outgoing. "I will be Birchpaw's mentor."

**There done. That was 335 words. At least it is not an actual chapter. Anyways, goodbye! -Leaf**


	2. 1- Injured

**Warning: Sadness ahead.**

"Stormkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw." A certain silver tabby looked up at the leader of Waterclan, Streamstar, waiting for him to call her mentors name. "Jaggedstripe, you are ready for your first have proven to be a brave and a strong warrior. I hope you teach these virtues to Stormpaw."

Cautiously she touched Jaggedstripe's nose.

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw! Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" The clan chanted her new name.

Stormpaw looked at the brown tabby that was going to be her mentor. Jaggedstripe was huge and fierce. He looked as though nothing could get in his way. She was already afraid of him.

The clan quieted down and started to share-tongues. It was moonrise and some warriors were already sleeping. Stormpaw looked around nervously.

"Go sleep in the apprentices den; it has been a long night," Stormpaw jumped as Jaggedstripe talked from behind her. "I will wake you at dawn, so I can show you all of the territory."

"O-Okay!" she said running off.

The apprentices den was under the ground and more so a burrow than a den. It had ferns blocking the outside so it was hard to tell that it was even there. Crawling inside Stormpaw saw that there was three mossy nests. Two already had cats in them.

"We made you a nest." said one of them. She was a small white cat with cream spots. Her amber eyes looked at Stormpaw.

"Thanks, Amberpaw." Stormpaw meowed

"Hey! I helped too you know!" Stormpaw looked to see Dewpaw. He was a gray tabby and was bigger than Amberpaw, who was still bigger than Stormpaw, despite being small.

"Of course you did." she meowed back, "Now can I get some sleep?".

Not waiting for an answer, she crawled into the nicely made nest. She began to sleep.

_I stood in a beautiful meadow. The flowers never seemed to end. Suddenly I heard a voice._

"_We are sorry, Stormpaw."_

"_Who are you? What are you sorry for?" I screamed. As much as I looked around, I could only see the flowers of the meadow. There was no cat._

"_We can not help it." This voice sounded more like a she-cats; not the tom that had spoken before. That was the only difference. There was still no cat to be seen._

"_Help what?" I looked around._

"_We didn't want it to happen." As much as I looked; no cat._

"_We can't change the fates." Where were these cats? _

"_We are too late." For what?_

"_We wish we could change it." What is it?_

"_We do." _

"_We wish it did not have to be you."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Sorry catches no prey." I whispered back. For a second a voice seemed to be carried on the wind._

'_If only it did.'_

Stormpaw woke up startled from her strange dream. Slowly getting out of the den, she saw Jaggedstripe coming towards her.

"Are you okay? You look at little shaken up."

"I'm fine. It was only a dream."

"Do you want to see Cinderflame about it?"

Stormpaw considered going to the medicine cat about it. She quickly decided against it. The dream was just that, a dream. By the sounds of it, if it wasn't, she didn't have a way to stop the incoming, whatever it was.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jaggedstripe looked liked he didn't believe her, "You need to be fit for training today.".

"I'm sure!" Stormpaw snapped at her mentor. She was fine. Right?

"Then let's go."

They set out to cover Waterclan's small territory. It was covered by water on three sides and then there was a short strip of marshy land on the last border. Jaggedstripe ran ahead of her at a fast pace. Stormpaw was panting when they reached the first landmark.

It was a hill of boulders with a small willow tree on the ground at the top. There wasn't much to see as the hill was rather small, but there was a strange, yet familiar, scent around it.

"This is BoulderHill. It's a good place for catching mice. Do you know why?"

Stormpaw thought. _So that's the weird smell. I must have smelt mouse at camp before. _Suddenly she realized something. _Where are all these mice? There is nothing special about the rocks or the tree, but still the mice are there. The rocks._

"The mice can hide in the rocks, making them safer and harder to get to." Stormpaw answered confidently.

"Correct!" Jaggedstripe cheered, "Can you climb to the top?"

"That's easy!"

She started climbing by jumping rock to rock. It was harder than it looked because the rocks would wobble or move when she landed. She could smell Jaggedstripe behind her, following her, and ready to catch her if she slipped up.

When she was almost at the top, she felt something hit her leg. Looking back she saw Jaggedstripe biting her. She fell because she looked back and landed on the hard rock.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Nothing." He said as he let go of her and landed at the top of the hill.

She slowly stood up. Right as she was about to get all the way up he pushed the rock. This caused the rocks to fall. Turning around, she tried to run to the bottom, but the rocks were too fast. They crushed her beneath them as she blacked out.

_- Am I dead yet? -_

_Is it over?_

_Am I dead?_

_Why'd he do it?_

_Why did he want to see me dead?_

_Can I live yet?_

_Can I breathe?_

_Can I get up,_

_From this horrible dream?_

_You said sorry,_

_But that was it._

_You couldn't do anything,_

_but say goodbye?_

_I guess I'm sorry too._

_Sorry, I didn't say goodbye_

_To my friends and family_

_To my life._

_I'm sorry,_

_You couldn't do anything_

_Or even tell me,_

_What it was._

_I'm sorry,_

_I never got to be a warrior_

_or even a real_

_apprentice._

_I'm sorry._

_But "Sorry" doesn't_

_Feed the clan._

_But I already told you that._

I woke up with a start. _Is this Starclan? Why is it so dark? _I could only see a faint ray of light, and I couldn't feel anything. Or hear anything. Or smell. Or even move. I could only look or close my eyes.

Suddenly, I remembered everything. My mentor had killed me. _Or had he?_ _I was still alive. I was beneath the rocks! What now?_

I couldn't scream for help, or even move. No cat would smell me because of the strong mouse scent. I couldn't even eat! _I might as well have died from these boulders. It would have been better than this. _I closed my eyes trying to sleep.

_- Why didn't I die? -_

_Why?_

_Why did I?_

_Why?_

_Why did I have to die?_

_Or even worse,_

_Live._

_Why?_

_Why didn't I?_

_Why?_

_Why didn't I die yet?_

_I want to meet the stars_

_so bright_

_and live in the sky_

_with endless might._

_Why?_

_Why can't I join you?_

_When?_

_When can I join you?_

_Time._

_Time passes by_

_but I cannot _

_see the sky._

_Where?_

_Where are?_

_Where?_

_Where are you?_

_I cannot_

_see the stars_

_I much as_

_I try so hard._

_How?_

_How can I?_

_How? _

_How can I reach you?_

_I won't die_

_Even if_

_I try_

_Try, try._

_Who?_

_Who are?_

_Who?_

_Who are you?_

_Why don't you_

_take my life?_

_Either way,_

_I'll die, die, die._

I woke again, hungry. I had forgot to eat before we went out. I know know I should have. _Maybe It's a good thing. At least it will be over with sooner._

I thought about how I've never wanted to die more than I did now. _I never _wanted_ to die at all. Right now? It would be better._

_- Kit Fluff -_

_All I wanted to be,_

_Was a warrior._

_And maybe a_

_Queen._

_All I ever was,_

_was an apprentice_

_still in my_

_Kit fluff_

_All I ever needed_

_Was a purr_

_or maybe_

_Welcoming love_

_I was_

_Just so young_

_Still playing_

_In my kit fluff_

_Who was I?_

_We will never know._

_Only that kit,_

_That died so long ago._

_What would have been my warrior name? Stormrock? Ha. Ha-Ha-Ha. I think I'm going crazy. Can I die yet?_

"Let's see if we can find her body."

_What body? Who are you talking about?_

"Poor Stormpaw. Died before she was a day out of the camp."

_Stormpaw? That's me! Guy's! Over here! _I could not talk as much as I tried.

"Is this her tail?" They were closer now, "Help me move this boulder!"

_Hurry up. I'm hungry. Oh, and I'm almost dead. Forgot about that._

Suddenly, it was lighter. I saw three faces looking at me. Streamstar, Amberpaw, and Echowater, the deputy.

"Poor, Stormpaw." Echowater mourned.

_I'm alive! _I quickly started blinking but only Amberpaw was looking.

"She is alive! She blinked!" Amberpaw yelled.

"Are you sure you aren't seeing things? I know it's sad, but know is not the time to joke around." Streamstar said, turning around to look at me.

"No! She blinked! Do it again!"

I started blinked again, this time not stopping until they all looked at me.

"Quickly! Bring her to Cinderflame!"

They hurried, dragging me by the scruff. I was going home.

_-Let me stay-_

_Don't take me away._

_I want to stay._

_I want to live._

_I want to breathe._

_I can live._

_They found me._

_I can be home again._

_I can be me._

_I might not walk,_

_ever again._

_But at least_

_I am free._

_Let me live!_

_I'm sorry!_

_Let me stay down here!_

_Please?_

"Can you hear me, Stormpaw? Open your eyes. It's me, Cinderflame. The medicine cat."

Opening my eyes I saw a red pelt and amber eyes. Cinderflame, the medicine cat.

"Good job! Blink If you can hear me."

I blinked at her. _Why wouldn't I?_

"Good. I was worried about that."

_Why?_

"Can you smell me?"

I sniffed. I wanted to smell her honey scent that I remembered so clearly. I didn't. I didn't smell anything.

"Blink once for no. Twice for yes. Okay?"

I blinked once.

"You can't smell me?"

Twice. Yes, I could not smell her.

"Okay, I thought so." She sounded glum and saddened, "I'm going to get you some wet moss, and maybe see if we can get some bird in you. Okay?"

Twice. Bird sounded good right now.

"I can watch over her if you want."

_No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! Not him! Not him!_

"Is it okay if Jaggedstripe watches you?" Cinderflame asked, poking her head in once more.

I only blinked once, but Cinderflame had looked away once she saw me start to blink. Jaggedstripe came into the den.

"I never thought you would stay alive." He whispered, "You _do _have a lot of cuts. I don't think they would notice one more. Would they?" He took out his claws and put them to my throat.

_No they wouldn't. No one will notice. They would think I died from no food or water or any one of my injuries. _I blinked my eyes once before never opening them again.

-Would have lived-

I would have

Lived

I would have

Prospered.

I could have

lived

with all

my joy.

I get why

you had said

sorry

and goodbye.

It was not

for my death

But for

that glimpse of life.

**"Stormpaw, I, Bluestar of Starclan, give you your warrior name. You died before earning so and you deserve it now. Stormpaw from this moment forward, you will be known as Stormheart."**


End file.
